Unwanted Betrothal
by readingxwriting
Summary: Ginny always hoped to have a relationship with Harry. Harry is torn between two woman. When he ends up being engaged Ginny does everything to stop him from getting married. Will stopping the marriage bring Harry and Ginny together or more apart?
1. Ch 1: Just Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and Co.

**Notes**: Ginny is the major character here. She longs for a relationship with Harry but only gets shot down when something happens. Read the chapter to see what happens.

**Chapter One**

**Just Friends**

Ginny grumbled when the blazing, effulgent sun awoke her from her peaceful slumber. Her eyes would not cooperate with the warm hands brushing against her faces that gave a hard sensation in her cheeks, leaving it red in the process. Her eyelids flickered as if they were lights that were going off. She opened them when she could not stand the result the slapping gave to her cheeks.

She yawned loudly whilst bringing her hands up in the air indicating that she was now fully awaken from her short sleep. She groaned realizing that it was Monday yet again. Her biology class was going to start soon.

She was only twenty. She thought she would be enjoying parties, being crazy with her friends, and maybe go out on dates. It hadn't cross her mind that college would actually have work. She needed this if she wanted to be a successful healer.

The aroma of coffee flew through her nose. She knew it was her favourite kind. The one with French vanilla with sugar and cream. She turned round to see the bushy-haired brunette holding two tall blue mugs of coffee and a half a bagel.

"I see someone is finally awake." The bushy-haired senior said with a grin painted on her face.

She scratched her red hair as a scowl unfolded on the dainty face. Ginny wasn't happy to hear Hermione say she was going to be late to class again, if she didn't arrive in twenty minutes. She extracted the blanket off of her and abruptly grabbed her mug and bagel almost spilling the ardent, mahogany-coloured drink on the senior.

She swallowed the bagel with taking one bite. She drank the hot beverage in one gulp and hurriedly gotten her bathroom supplies. She headed toward the female showers facilities and she turned on the shower. The cold water hit her skin hard as she brushed off the icy feeling the water left as it brushed itself against her.

Classes were as boring as ever and she stared at the clock hoping 3:15 would come quickly. The minute hand persisted on staying put on 3:14 for more than sixty seconds in Ginny's eyes. The bell finally rang as she sprung out of her seat that could no longer contain this free college student.

Her beautiful, red hair bounced quickly as she ran towards her dorm room. She her stomach had a knot in it because of hunger. She brushed off the hunger feeling as she pulled her homework into her black tote. She ran out of the room before Hermione could even think about visiting the topic of 'where are you going?'.

Ginny had a date—well study-date, which is still a date in her book. She was about to do homework in the library with Harry Potter. The Harry Potter. She could hardly wait to be greeted with that deep voice of his, and when her brown eyes met with his emerald green eyes.

The city's public library wasn't too far from Burmington University. A really prestigious college, the best in the United Kingdom. Ginny pushed the door leading to the library hardly. She couldn't contain her excitement because never in a million years would she thought that Harry would actually take an interest in her.

Ginny was of course a pretty girl. Her long red hair was beautiful, the orange glow it gave and the small curls were amazingly pretty. Her beautiful caramel eyes shined bright every time she saw Harry. Her sweet kindness that makes her talks to anybody who seems to be friendly to her.

Ginny was used to the fact that Harry would never take an interest in her. She may be beautiful in many men's eyes but all she yearned was for Harry to want a relationship in her. Just when that would never happen, Harry asks her out of the blue, if she wanted to do homework together.

Ginny had never been so excited for a date before. Harry never asked her. She knew she shouldn't have gotten so worked up about the date but she could not help but smile at the thought of getting married to Harry.

'_Whoa! Marriage all ready? Let's get past the first date first._' Ginny thought silently to herself. She sat at an empty table. Ginny pulled out all her homework and tried to get started to get over her anxiousness about Harry.

Minutes that passed soon turned into an hour. She couldn't believe Harry stood her up. She packed her books since she had finished her homework unintentionally. Tears formed in her eye before she wiped them away with her blue-sleeved shirt.

"Am I too late for the party?" Ginny spun around when she heard a soft deep voice. To her surprised it was Harry. She yanked out her seat and hurriedly sat on it waiting for Harry to do the same.

"I thought you weren't coming." Ginny said while a smile emerged that she could not help but showing to Harry.

"I'm so sorry, Gin. I got sidetracked with… never mind about that, it isn't important. What's important that I'm studying with you?" Harry sweetly responded while he couldn't help putting a smile on his face.

Studying had taken longer than she had expected it. When they finally closed the book it was 5:15. It had been nice. Laughter sprung here and there. Jokes spun around the table and the librarian shushing them too many times to count.

A roar emerged from somewhere that was heard between Harry and Ginny. Ginny clutched her stomach knowing that it wouldn't accept 'no food' for an answer. Ginny heard Harry laughing as hard as he could. She could feel blood rushing into her creamy face.

"Sounds like your hungry, didn't you eat anything, Gin?" Harry asked while trying to swallow laughter.

"Well a bagel and I drank coffee." Ginny honestly answered knowing that skipping on meals was what Harry hated about girls.

"Well how 'bout I buy you something to eat like something real sugary?" Harry proposed now that laughter was flushed out of his system.

Another grumble came from her slim stomach. "Well seeing as my stomach will not quiet down, I have no choice in the matter." Ginny chuckled.

--

The restaurant was filled with young adults such as Ginny and Harry having a fun time. They took their seats while they clutched a menu in their hand. The restaurant was specializing in deserts indicating why it was called Mew Café.

A waiter flew over to them. He pulled out a small wad of parchment bounded by a small paper cover. He flipped open the notebook whilst taking his quill to take their order.

"Chocolate!" Was the answer Ginny couldn't refrain from shouting. He wrote it down and hurried off to get lots of chocolates.

Soon after that the table was filled with chocolate cake, brownies, chocolate chip cookies, muffins filled with chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate surfaced the table. Ginny hurriedly cut a piece of the triple chocolate cake and shoved it into her mouth.

Harry watched her suck all that chocolate into her mouth grinning because he knew he had satisfied Ginny with his offering.

"Enjoying yourself, Gin?" Harry asked chuckling to himself. Ginny just nodded while shoving more pieces of chocolate into her mouth. Who knew her mouth could open so wide?

Ginny reached out for the third piece of cake before she felt a hand brush hers. She saw green eyes staring at her. He shook his head while running his hand into his ebony, untidy hair.

"Gin, you eat more than Ron." Harry added after realizing his insult toward the Weasley child, "Not that it's a bad thing."

Ginny stared into his beautiful green eyes, and chuckled. She took a napkin and wiped the chocolate residue on her mouth and she took another one to wipe Harry's chocolate residue.

"Thanks Harry, it makes me feel so better." Ginny said. She was happy that she could just be herself around Harry unlike other girls who act like different people around him and other boys.

"Your welcome, Gin, I'm so happy to hear that I gave you a compliment." The laughing boy responded.

It wasn't long till his mobile phone rang. He pulled it out slowly and sighed when he saw who it was. "Yeah." He answered softly so Ginny wouldn't able to hear. Mumbles of word was all

Ginny could come up with. "Not now okay. I'll talk to you later." Harry closed the cellphone as fast as he could.

"Gin, would you please excuse me?" Harry said jumping up before Ginny could ask him where he was going to go. He hurriedly left the place and went to the restroom leaving only his wallet and mobile phone behind.

Ginny couldn't resist picking up the black L G Shine and checking it out. She could hardly breath because she felt like it was a crime. She let it slide as she checked out the buttons on the mobile phone.

She clicked the redial button and put the phone to her ears. She listened to the cute ringtone the phone made. She waited a few seconds before the phone was picked up by it sounded like some girl.

"Who is this? Harry is it you?" A voice rang through the phone. Ginny dropped the phone slowly until it fell unto the cushioned seat. Tears welled up in her tear ducts whilst waiting to be allowed to fall.

Ginny abruptly dried her tears and could hear the sounds of the woman's voice in her head multiples of times. She could not help but taking a napkin to wipe the tears that was spilling down her cheek regardless to what she thought about the tears.

The voice she heard wasn't something she liked hearing. The soft tone is all Ginny could hear. The voice she heard belong to a familiar girl. It was Cho Chang. The girl of Asian ancestry, which Harry had fallen for in his fourth and fifth year at the Hogwarts Secondary School.

She put the phone where it was position before on the table. She saw Harry coming back to the table. It was then she realized something.

"Okay Gin, let me pay before we leave." Harry says finding a few sickles in his pocket. He put it on the table and they both left the restaurant.

Ginny knew that Harry and Her could never be a couple but they would remain to be friends for the rest of her life.

--

**A/N**: Well this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it. This story is about Ginny and Harry and about their love. I sorry about the errors because I'm usually am too lazy to revise my work. I guess I should lose the habit.

ReadingxWriting


	2. Ch 2: A Tight Embrace

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry and co.

**Notes**: This will surprise most of you but I needed to put this in my story. Trust me. Their relationship is not going to fast.

**Review People**: Thank you for your comments

**Chapter two**

**A Tight Embrace**

Ginny shifted on her bed uncomfortably. She couldn't help but analyze the two dates Harry offered. She had known that she shouldn't have gotten worked up about the 'dates' with Harry. She looked at Hermione numerous amounts of times with long suspiration.

Hermione knew Ginny was trying to call her over to talk. She knew it was about the same topic every time. Harry Potter. She knew ignoring Ginny would only increase the amount of loud sighs.

She put her picnic basket aside, the one she and Ron was going to use on their picnic, and sat on one of the twin mattresses the room had to offer. She tucked in the pretty red hair behind Ginny's ear before she hugged her.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked whilst playing with Ginny's hair. '_It really is beautiful hair_' Hermione thought to herself whilst twisting it.

"Harry…" Ginny started before being interrupted by Hermione.

"Ginny, get over Harry. I know it's tough. Viktor got over me and is one of my closest friends, though don't tell Ronald." Hermione said giggling with Ginny. Ginny tried to forget about Harry though she did want to talk about it.

"Har…Harry got a call from Cho Chang. Are they?" Ginny said with tears starting once again though she tried to swallow them.

Hermione gave her a tissue and wiped her eyes. She suspired knowing that she could not squander the hope Ginny had inside of her. Faith was Hermione's enemy tonight. She just patted Ginny in the back and didn't answer the question.

Hermione went straight back to packing a picnic dinner for Ron and surprise him. Ginny ran her hand into her red hair. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't Harry fall for her? Every single other guy has no problem falling in love with her. What did guys—Harry see in Cho?

"You want to come?" Hermione asked abruptly. She looked at Ginny as her eyes met with the pair of caramel eyes staring back twinkling in delight. She thought if Ginny saw Harry and just acted as friends maybe just maybe could Ginny forget about starting a relationship with Harry Potter 'cause it was too much to handle for Hermione. "Well?"

"Yeah…I would like that…I hope you didn't think that I couldn't stay here by myself eh?" Ginny starts to question only to give up when the expression on Hermione's face wouldn't reveal anything.

They both left the dorm room shortly after Hermione finished packing the dinner. They headed for the car. Ginny buckled her seatbelt revealing a glint twinkling in her caramel eyes. '_Just wait Harry, I'm coming for ya_!'

--

Harry fumbled with the keys as he tried the third attempt on door. Coughing had started earlier. How stupid had he been? Why did he go out and study under the tree when the sky had already shown gray clouds? Then why did he think he could study in the light rain when thunder was occurring? Why?

Harry finally got into the apartment, his clothes covered in mud and he was cold. He was shivering as Ron came out.

"Blimey, Harry, are you mental?" Ron accused Harry as he helped him settle at the chair in the kitchen. His unbuttoned striped white, collar shirt hadn't survived the dirt and his red shirt also sacrificed itself in the walk to the apartment.

Harry grinned but shortly after that began coughing uncontrollably. Harry gestured for water and Ron hurriedly shoved the icy drink down his throat. "Yeah. Ahem. Ahem. I am mental. Ahem. Ahem. Ahem."

"Don't talk Harry. How 'bout taking a long hot shower, forget about the bill, and get some sleep? Does that sound nice?" Ron proposed with hopefulness not hidden in his proposal.

The ebony-haired adolescent shrugged lightly though the thought of that welcomed him nicely. He mumbled something about taking a shower and going to bed and started up the stairs.

His head wasn't in his illness. He decided to think about that later. What was going to happen with Ginny and him? He didn't know if had feelings for her or if that was just a strong friendship. He quickly grabbed his towel.

He walked straight into Neville and explained what happened when his face expressed that there was lots of questions because of mud on his apparel.

--

The blue car sped through the slippery road. The rain made the trip longer than it needed to be with Hermione complaining on the way.

"Stupid rain!" Hermione spat as she continued to drive through the darkness, which descended down the road. "What do you expect, Hermione? It's the end of February and it's cold. Night comes faster in the winter."

Ginny paid no attention to the battle Hermione had with herself. She could only think of one person, Harry Potter. Whenever she tried escaping from the idea of Harry Potter it always came back to haunt her.

Harry's emerald eyes were imagined in her mind. She added his black hair. The boy was really good looking. Everything was perfect about him. Who wouldn't be greater? Ginny just could transgress her mind out of the subject 'Harry'.

She pulled out the potions book Harry left at the library. She was going to give it to him at the restaurant but forgot about it over the commotion she had caused in her mind about Cho. She opened the fresh book like it was just bought today. She drove her index finger through the page on the book. '_Just think, Ginny, Harry may have touched this very page you have your hand on._' She quickly erased that thought because it sounded silly. '_Will I obsess over Harry?_'

Ginny continued to question herself until they pulled over at the muddy driveway. The orange-like, red hair flew into the air as the breeze continued to enjoy playing with the gorgeous hair that Ginny owned.

They rang the doorbell a numerous amount of times before someone had graced their presence and graciously open the door for the two lovely ladies.

"Hermione, I hadn't expected you." Ron announced shortly after opening the white door for them to enter their dwelling.

"Ron, I packed a dinner but I wasn't aware of the current weather. I guess that ruins the romantic picnic outside, tonight." Hermione said suspiring abruptly, this had been important to her as all of Ron and her dates were.

"Not to worry Hermione, we are not muggles. We can perform magic. We'll just put an umbrella above our head that is filled with multiple of protective enchantments" Ron responded feely quite proud of himself for thinking up that idea.

"Your right, Ron…" Ginny heard Hermione said before she quickly muttered some words saying she will be upstairs.

She put her hand on the railing whilst going up the stairs. She held her breath when she saw two rooms. One for Harry and Ron, another for Dean and Neville. She peered closely into one of the rooms.

It contained herbology notes, books, and posters. The room wasn't that messy with a few clothes misplaced on the floor. She grinned to herself knowing that this room belonged to Dean and Neville.

She looked into the other room to see on one side, there were clothes all over the floor, books scattered on the desks, and homework misplaced. Another side was slightly cleaner for the fact that the clothes and books were packed neatly but homework was also misplaced.

She chuckled. This was Ron and Harry's room. She picked up some of the papers thrown on the floor and looked around. She couldn't believe the mess this room had. She sat on the bed without hearing a door opening.

A tall man ambulated inside the untidy room. "Do you like coming into my room when I'm not there?" He said making Ginny jump off his bed.

The caramel eyes turned round to see the bottom of a guy's feet. The feet were filled with water that seemed to be steaming. She gulped as she transgressed her eyes above to see a white towel covering the boy. Leaving the above part of the body bare. Ginny let her eyes travel up more to see green eyes staring at her.

"Um…" Ginny said searching for words explaining why she lied on top of his bed. Harry let off multiples of coughs, "Harry, you're sick."

Ginny rushed up to the nearly naked adolescent and felt his head. He had a temperature of course. "Harry, you have a fever." Ginny concluded.

"No, I'm okay…" Harry protested. Ginny put her hand on his warm face and felt it a bit. She knew he had a fever but any excuse to touch him was okay for her. Her fingers drove through his warm face. "You have a fever, Harry. I won't hear of anything else. Get dressed and drink this medicine. I'll be back to check on you."

Ginny made her way towards the sitting room. She was supposed to be a healer by the time she gets out of university. Wasn't she supposed to be great? She was a straight O student. The thought of taking care of Harry was all that crossed her mind. '_I will have to be with Harry from night to morning._' She silently thought in her head.

That made her happy. Spending most of her time with Harry. She smiled at the thought of that. She noticed that no one was at the house with her. '_Thanks a lot you guys, leaving me alone with Harry_.' She thought. This could go in her favour.

She pulled the white apron on. She grabbed all the pots and pans. The cupboards were half-empty by the time she finished gathering all the ingredients. She was going to make something special for Harry, and everyone else so suspicion doesn't arise.

--

Hermione and Ron came back. Their bickers filled the sitting room with thunder. Ginny knew this would happen; there isn't a day when they don't argue.

"I was so stupid to agree with you Ronald." Hermione shouted from the top of her lungs, "I mean go and have a picnic outside in the rain because we have magic. Wow! I can't believe I could say yes to that."

"Yeah, it's not a stupid idea if you learned to keep your head under the umbrella?" Ron yelled. Everything he wore was dripping wet. He pulled out the wet umbrella and shook it as hard as he could. It sprayed all over Hermione.

Ginny pulled out the dinner she made when she saw their picnic basket all wet and the food wasn't good. She pulled the seats out and set the table. After setting up she didn't exactly join them.

The redhead flew up the carpeted flight of stairs heading to Harry's room. She pushed the closed, white door open and snuck in and lightly shut the door. She put his tray on his lap and slapped his face making it red.

"Who is it?" Harry motioned as his face looked even more full of illness. Ginny stared at his emerald eyes pitying the boy who lied motionless. She felt his body careful trying to search for every pulse to see if his heart was beating healthily.

"It's me." Ginny said whilst searching his body of dangerous bacteria.

"Oh, I'd knew you'd come for me." Harry said unaware of what his happening. Unconsciousness swept under Harry quickly. He plunked himself down on the twin mattress.

"Harry, wake up." Ginny asked quietly whilst shaking him slowly so she wouldn't make his fever even worse than it actually was. She took a spoonful of the rice she made and settled it in Harry's mouth. He chewed his food as he tried to sit up postured perfectly.

Excitement fell over the light haired adolescent as she continued feeding the food to Harry. She barely noticed his glasses were off whilst she fed him. '_I feeding Harry Potter!_' Ginny silently pondered on as she continued feeding him the food on the silver utensil.

The food had finished itself quickly. Harry being well fed slept without a worry in his head. His groggily state couldn't be ignored anymore. Ginny pulled the bed sheets over the raven-haired adult.

"Sweet dreams, Harry." Ginny wished before shutting the door quietly and headed downstairs. She knew Harry would be sick by tomorrow as well so she decided to spend the night with Hermione here, in the sitting room.

The arguments of Hermione and Ronald had ceased and finally silenced it. Ginny knew it probably had taken all night to end the endless bickering between the well-known couple. She couldn't believe nightfall had emerged.

Her pajama's fit snuggly. She had all her stuff because she and Hermione had a quick drive there and back. She set the sleeping bag where the sofa once lied. She gave Hermione a hug before going to bed that night. Her dreams and thoughts were full of Harry.

--

An aroma of pancakes, bacon, and juice filled the raven-haired adult's nose. He woke up abruptly as soon as the smell watered his mouth. He saw his clothing unaware he had worn it before bed last night. A bulky, grey sweater with no button or zippers with BA phantoms sewn in and baggy, pajama bottoms was the clothing he harbored.

He flew down the flight of stairs without his glassed. He had no idea what was what but he knew someone was here. Someone fed him his food last night and he knew her figure even though he had trouble identifying her voice. It was Cho Chang.

"Harry!" The girl cried loudly, "I've made breakfast." The voice was there last night. He looked at the girl with a nice figure.

"Thanks." He muttered and ate everything on his plate. After breakfast was finished and dishes put away he made his way to the girl who fed him last night almost certain it was Cho Chang. He motioned her over to a quiet spot in the hallway.

--

Ginny saw Harry motioned her to follow him to the Hallway. She pulled off her apron revealing her clothes she is wearing to attend class that day. She soon walked over to the spot in the hallway he gestured her to go.

He pulled her in closer and gave her a tight hug making her unable to breath. She hadn't understood this sudden embrace but she didn't fight it either.

"Thank you, for taking the time to visit and care for my needs. I don't want you to stay here worrying about me because you have classes to attend." He breathed on her neck.

He put his hand inside her shirt feeling for the bra strap twirling it around carefully. He pulled himself back slowly. Ginny could tell his body language. He leaned in forward. '_Oh boy, Harry's going to kiss me!_' Ginny exclaimed loudly in her thoughts.

He leaned in quicker. Ginny wasn't quite satisfied with waiting so she leaned in closer faster and faster.

"_Protego_!" A voice cried. A shield erupted from the spell caster's wand quickly and fiercely. It had send Ginny flying because it was so powerful. She saw knives falling back on her and Hermione made them fly in mid-air.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You could have killed Ginny!" Hermione screamed, "It's that kind of reckless thinking that makes a wizard terrible."

Ron paid not attention to Hermione and was in a heated discussion with Harry Potter. Ginny was left in shock.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for such the long wait. I hope you guys review more and thanks for the reviews I already received. Keep reading. Sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
